


Домой

by RosyaRosi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, WTF Combat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: Снейп возвращается в родительский дом.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 9





	Домой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF-2016 для команды снарри. Бета - Toma-star

Тупик Прядильщика. Гниющая гангрена на потрёпанном теле старой доброй Англии.

Серая узкая улица, чахлые кустики и недоразвитые деревья с кривыми ветками-лапами. Прямо за домом — заброшенный пустырь, захламлённый мусором, на который маленький Снейп часто сбегал, ведомый энтузиазмом исследователя. После дождя небо тёмное и низкое; в воздухе — влажный запах озона вперемешку с парами нищеты, столь привычными для этих кварталов.

Что ж... добро пожаловать домой, Северус.

Снейп медленно поднимается по скрипучим ступеням. В теле странные ощущения: он чувствует себя стариком, впавшим в детство. Кажется, здесь ничего не изменилось, как будто в тупике Прядильщика вообще не существует понятия времени. Инстинкты, впитанные с молоком матери, вынуждают крепко сжать палочку под мантией.

Пустая предосторожность. После войны он превратился в настоящего параноика.

Снейп не был здесь лет пять или дольше и не появлялся бы ещё столько же, если бы не обстоятельства. Родительский дом вызывал в нём раздражающее чувство беспомощности. Его не покидало ощущение, что необитаемые стены вот-вот оживут и заговорят голосом старины Тобиаса. Вот и сейчас, толкнув ветхую дверь, Снейп словно возвращается на четверть века назад, в те времена, когда он был полон надежд вырваться отсюда и сделать свою жизнь чуть менее отвратительной.

Воспоминания яркие, точно Снейп засунул голову в думосбор, — и он закрывает глаза, позволяя им захлестнуть себя.

.

...Лето, ему пять. В доме, как и на улице, нестерпимая жара, и Северусу кажется, он вот-вот свалится в обморок. Отец пришёл с работы (тогда она у него ещё была) и уже успел где-то нализаться. Северус не понимает этого, но слышит, как кричит мать, когда тот хватает её за волосы.

— Ах ты, сучка! Где мои деньги?

— Я не брала твоих денег. — Голос матери тих как всегда. — Мы не получили от тебя ни фунта с прошлого месяца.

— Врёшь. — Тобиас встряхивает её за шиворот как кошку: — Дрянь! Ты украла их, чтобы потратить на этого высерка!

— Этот «высерок» — твой сын. И ему нужно есть.

— Не мели чепуху. Мой сын никогда бы не уродился таким дебилом. Чёрт возьми, да он даже не говорит толком!

Северусу страшно. За маму и за себя, особенно когда отец больно хватает его за локоть и с силой швыряет ей в руки.

— Мерзкая ведьма! Будьте прокляты, ты и твоя чокнутая семейка. И этот, — болезненный тычок под рёбра, — этот вырастет таким же уродом. Помяни моё слово, он закончит как паршивая псина... — Устав размахивать руками, Тобиас падает на продавленный диван. — Эй, ублюдок, принеси-ка мне пива.

Эйлин опускает глаза и молча подталкивает Северуса по направлению к кухне. Ему всё ещё страшно, но если сделать всё как надо, отец оставит мать в покое. В доме есть холодильник, но Северус слишком мал, чтобы дотянуться до ручки. Сжав зубы, он толкает табуретку к полке, забирается на неё.

Ужасно хочется пить, по лицу течёт пот, но отец не будет ждать долго. Северус с трудом открывает тяжёлую дверцу и тянется за пивом. Выскользнув из взмокших пальцев, бутылка с грохотом разбивается о каменный пол...

.

...Северусу десять, и он счастлив, как никогда прежде.

— Как здорово! — Лили подскакивает на месте и радостно хлопает в ладоши. — А что ты ещё умеешь?

Наверное, впервые в жизни он может по-настоящему гордиться собой. Ему больше не нужно стыдиться и скрывать свою сущность, а в глазах напротив не злоба, презрение или страх, а неприкрытый восторг. Он уже продемонстрировал Лили всё, чему успел научиться за последние годы, и теперь они сидят на траве, поджав по себя ноги, и разговаривают. Точнее, говорит Северус, а Лили слушает, приоткрыв рот.

— Быть не может! Живые портреты и призраки? Ты смеёшься надо мной? — Она уже готова обидеться.

Северус смотрит очень серьёзно и, взяв Лили за маленькую ладошку, крепко её пожимает.

— Клянусь честью. Всё, о чём я рассказал, существует на самом деле. И ещё много такого, чего ты и представить себе не можешь... — Северус разводит руки в стороны, не в силах выразить всю красоту и необъятность волшебного мира, — вот увидишь. Ты... ты сама увидишь!

Девочка, слишком яркая и солнечная для их серого района, улыбается. Кажется, поверила.

Он называет её: «Лили», и она ласково отвечает: «Северус».

.

...Метка всё ещё горит, и левая рука болезненно пульсирует под мантией. Северус идёт, не чуя под собой ног, мыслей нет, вместо них в голове тупой шум, похожий на рёв трибун на квиддичном стадионе. От этой ассоциации его тошнит прямо за углом ближайшего здания.

Он оказывается в Лютном переулке, толком не понимая, что ему там нужно. Сердце бьётся заторможенно, с паузами, рёв в голове становится громче.

Он помнит чужие руки на своём теле. Его новоиспечённые коллеги открыли ему мир, который Северус прежде считал бессмысленным, примитивным и недостойным своего внимания.

Он должен был умереть от отвращения. Но вместо этого собирается повторить как можно скорее.

Северус ухмыляется. Теперь никто и никогда не посмеет унизить его. Он больше не станет бояться. Пусть боятся другие.

Встретившись взглядом с рыжеволосой размалёванной девицей, Северус молча кивает ей. Во рту скапливается горько-сладкая слюна. Как там любил вещать сумасшедший старик Дамблдор: человек — это его выбор?

Лили вышла замуж за Поттера. Он получил Тёмную метку. Выбор не мог бы быть более определённым.

.

— ...Я ненавижу вас, Снейп, вы, вы!

Бранное слово застывает на губах Поттера, так и не прозвучав. Мальчишка снова сорвался. Он совершенно не умеет держать эмоции под контролем; Северус готов поклясться, что Поттер-младший ещё более несдержан, чем его отец. И странное дело: в его присутствии Северус, не без оснований считающий себя первоклассным легилиментом, тоже свирепеет за считанные минуты, ослепленный необъяснимой яростью.

— Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за хамство преподавателю и неприемлемое поведение на отработке, — шипит он.

Глаза мальчишки потемнели от злости и больше не похожи на глаза Лили. Северус кривит губы в самодовольной усмешке. Он заслуживает худшего, маленький щенок, сын своего отца.

Руки зудят от желания схватить за мантию, встряхнуть, сжать такое уязвимое горло и держать до тех пор, пока...

Поттер вздрагивает, глядя на Снейпа с удивлённым выражением на лице. Северус шарахается от него, отступая, испуганный силой собственных эмоций. Он вцепляется в столешницу за спиной обеими руками, отводит взгляд:

— Вы свободны, Поттер.

— Но...

— Вон! Сейчас же.

.

...У Поттера горячие руки и прерывистое дыхание. Он беспомощно цепляется за сюртук Снейпа, даже не пытаясь расстегнуть многочисленные пуговицы, только время от времени нерешительно водит ладонями по плечам и груди. Мантия валяется на полу, но Снейпу нет до этого дела.

— Ты, — выдыхает Поттер. — Я так...

Северус снимает с него очки и целует в губы. Ему потребовалось пять лет и одна выигранная война, чтобы наконец решиться на это.

.

Всё ценное бережно упаковано в чемодан — такой же ветхий, как этот дом. Кое-какие книги, одежда, потускневшая от времени фотография матери.

Снейп растапливает камин взмахом палочки и долго, методично сжигает в нём вещи покойного Тобиаса. Вонь стоит такая, что приходится очищать воздух магией.

Всё, что не горит, он превращает в пыль.

Огонь доедает последнее, когда на крыльце раздаются гулкие шаги. Снейп поднимается на ноги, привычным жестом отряхивает мантию — и улыбается, пока никто не видит. В дверь предсказуемо стучат.

— Ты готов?

Поттер смотрит решительно, явно настроенный упорствовать до последнего. Как будто бы Снейп всё ещё может передумать.

Ручка чемодана холодная, но быстро согревается в руке. Перед тем как запечатать дверь, Снейп в последний раз оглядывает тусклые стены. Что ж, иногда долгие прощания неуместны.

Поттер берёт его за руку, слегка сжимая пальцы:

— Пошли домой.


End file.
